


Turning Over a New Leaf

by DreamNotePrincess



Category: Showdown Bandit (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, For 9CentsChange, Gen, episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 15:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21139115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamNotePrincess/pseuds/DreamNotePrincess
Summary: Tired of Bandit causing nothing but trouble, Penny and Undertaker try to make Bandit a good boy. Will their plan work? Or make things worse for the residents of Showdown Valley.





	Turning Over a New Leaf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [9CentsChange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/9CentsChange/gifts).

> I wrote this for 9CentsChange after seeing her drawing of Showdown Bandit. I asked if I can write something on this and she said yes!! So here you go!! Hope you like it!!
> 
> Also there's something important I like to discus at the end of this fanfic!!

It was a nice sunny day over in Showdown Valley and Penny decided to invite her friend Lorelei Undertaker for some tea and pie over at her shop. “I’m so glad you cam over, Lori.” Penny beamed sitting down after pouring a glass of tea. 

Miss. Undertaker wasn’t a tea party kind of gal, but Penny invited her because there wasn’t much work to do at the shop. Even Miss. Undertaker didn’t have to put the dead down for the day. Just one stingless crawling to what appeared to be its former lover’s grave, but that was it. 

Though she did enjoy Penny’s company and that’s all it mattered. “Anytime darlin. It is a nice day.” She replied sipping some tea. 

Penny smiled drinking some tea as well. “It sure is.” She then pause realizing it was a quiet day. She looked around and saw the residents doing about their day except for one, a well-known Bandit in the Valley. “Speaking of quiet, I haven’t heard from Bandit today.” 

Miss. Undertaker stopped drinking her tea and put back on its saucer. Penny was right, usually Bandit would tell her his plan for the day she would go in and stop him only to fail and would have to help or protect Bandit before he can become beaten up to a pulp. “Your right. Maybe he’s sick or got lost during his journey.” She thought. 

Penny frowned; Bandit was her friend even if he did cause trouble around Showdown Valley she was worried for what happened to the young puppet. “After is this let’s go check on Bandit. Make sure he’s okay.” Penny suggested. Miss. Undertaker smiled and gave a nod. She and Penny gave a toast with their teacups as agreement. 

However, it looked to be their visit to see Bandit was cut shot as they heard a familiar laugh as well as a couple of gun shots to their left. They looked at each other before turning to see Bandit holding a bag of gems as a miner came chasing after him.

“Bandit! Give me back my jewels!” The miner yelled. 

Bandit laughed. “If you want ‘em. Come and get ‘em!” He sang before running off. 

The miner growled chasing after the Bandit. “You no good Bandit!” He yelled, louder this time. 

Penny and Miss. Undertaker sighed. “Well. We got our answer.” Penny replied. 

Miss. Undertaker nodded. “Eyup!” The two decided to continue drinking their tea and enjoying their pie as Bandit was being chased by some townsfolk in the background. 

As they drank their tea something came up in Penny’s mind. “Lori. Could I ask you something?” Penny asked.

“Sure. What is it?” Miss. Undertaker replied. 

Penny sighed. “This may sound crazy, but I have an idea involving Bandit.” She said. 

Miss. Undertaker drank some tea before she could answer. “Let me hear it.” She sounded interested. 

“What if we could teach Bandit how to be good?” Penny exclaimed with a smile. 

Miss. Undertaker sat silent for a minute processing with what Penny just said. Teaching Bandit to be good than bad? Penny smiled and waited for her girlfriend to answer. Miss. Undertaker opened her mouth, but quickly closed it as she played with her hair. “It’s a good idea, but you sure it would work?” 

Penny smiled and nodded. “Positive like a rain storm!” She replied. 

Miss. Undertaker giggled. “Alright! Let’s do it.” She said. Penny gasped in joy and hugged Lorelei Undertaker tight. 

“Oh thank you Lori! Thank you!” Penny cheered. Miss. Undertaker smiled and hugged her friend tight. 

“You’re welcome!” Miss. Undertaker replied.

The next morning, Bandit was sleeping nice and soundly in bed. The door to his room slowly opened as Miss. Undertaker and Penny walked in. “Bandit. Bandit.” Miss. Undertaker whispered trying to wake up the young puppet. 

Bandit groaned and turned away from the girls. “Ten more minutes.” Bandit said in his sleep. 

Miss. Undertaker and Penny glanced at each other seeing Bandit wasn’t waking up. Penny grabbed Bandit and shook him hard waking him up. “BANDIT WAKE UP!” She yelled. 

Bandit yelped and pushed Penny away. Bandit was heavily breathing looking around the room wondering who scared him. Once he was fully awake he saw the girls smiling at him. “Morning Bandit!” Miss. Undertaker waved.

Bandit sighed groaning. “Why couldn’t you wake me up in four hours?” He asked. 

Penny giggled, “Silly Bandit. We woke you up because we have something to tell you.” Penny told Bandit. 

“What is it you want to tell me?” Bandit asked. Penny and Miss. Undertaker glanced at each other and told Bandit about how they want him to be a good guy.

Surprisingly, Bandit agreed on it! However, he will only agree to it unless there was an adventure to go along with him being good. Bandit stated, “I’m not just going to do good things in Showdown Valley. I need to do something fun and adventurous to do something good.” He explained.

Then what seemed like perfect timing, the trio heard a gun shot followed by a window breaking. “Stop thief!” Banker’s voice yelled. The trio turned and saw three robbers leaving Banker’s bank with all of the cash.

“Well.” Miss. Undertaker started. “Here’s your answer Bandit.” 

Bandit smiled and shouted, “Yeehaww!” as he jumped clicking his boots. “C’mon ladies let’s get ready for adventure!” Whenever Bandit said his usual catchphrase the girls knew it was time for adventure. Penny cheered and followed Bandit.

Miss. Undertaker sighed following the duo slowly. “Why do I get the feeling this is going to be a long day.” Miss. Undertaker sighed. 

Bandit hid behind some buildings keeping an eye on the robbers. He motioned for Penny and Miss. Undertaker to follow him as they made their way to Farmer Miller’s farm. Bandit chuckled as he ran inside the barn and went where the chickens rested their eggs. He grabbed a few eggs and ran back out throwing them at one of the robbers. 

The other two robbers turned to see their comrade on the ground splattered in egg yolk and shells. They growled and looked around on who threw the egg. “Hey you vermin!” Bandit shouted. The robbers turned to Bandit, Miss. Undertaker and Penny with Bandit holding an egg in hand. “Drop the Banker’s loot!”

The 2nd robber dropped the bags of cash, shaking in fear holding his hands up. The leader of the robbers chuckled walking up to Bandit and his friends. “Aww look at the little kid and the little girls thinking they can defeat us.”

“Hey! I am not a little girl!” Miss. Undertaker yelled.

“Yeah!” Penny defended. “She’s my girlfriend!”

“And my caretaker!” Bandit added. Miss. Undertaker blushed in embarrassment tipping her hat to cover her face. The robber laughed grabbing out his weapon; a ball gun and started to shoot at the trio. The girls screamed and hid in the hay to protect them from getting hit.   
Bandit threw another egg at the main robber before disappearing into haystack where the girls were. The robber growled and marched his way to the trio, but didn’t notice the egg yolk on the ground and slipped on it. The robber groaned as the sheriff and the banker walked on by glaring at the robber and his gang of bandits. 

Bandit cheered popping out of the haystack. “Golly! I never knew fightin’ crime could be so much fun!” Bandit beamed.

Penny giggled coming out of the hay as well. Miss. Undertaker sighed as she came out as well along side a chicken that nuzzled her arm. “Aww ain’t that just the cutest thing.” She said. 

Miss. Undertaker gave a low growl until she coughed out a feather.

After the sheriff arrested the robbers and Banker got his money back. The trio smiled for their hard work. “So Bandit how did it feel doing something good for once?” Penny asked. 

Bandit laughed. “It felt great!” He cheered. 

“Good.” Miss. Undertaker sighed. She brushed the hay and feathers off of her. “Now let’s just head back, and-” 

Bandit cut Miss. Undertaker off. “Now I want to do more good things!” Bandit yelled before running back into town. Miss. Undertaker and Penny blinked seeing Bandit run off to help others. Just as he ran off he started to sing a song as he helped out Showdown Valley.

As Bandit sang he was helping the town holding the door for others leaving stores with a ton of items. The Showdown Valley residents smiled as Bandit held the door for him. Bandit dashed off and saw a young girl who dropped something and handed back to the kid. 

“Here you go kid.” Bandit said.

The girl smiled and hugged her toy. “Thank you Bandit!” 

Bandit tipped his hat and sang his song again helping others around the valley. He helped Doc Carver with a patient who was crying about getting a shot, but gave the kid a Sparkblaster to cheer him up. The kid smiled, but once he pulled the trigger of the Sparkblaster the gun went out of control. Doc yelped ducking for cover as the boy laughed shooting more of the fireworks.

Bandit left the Doc’s place in a hurry as Penny and Miss. Undertaker showed up. Miss. Undertaker saw a firework headed towards her and Penny, and she quickly ducked down before it could hit them.  
Now it was Penny’s turn to sing as she sang to Bandit that he was getting a little bit far with his helping out. Bandit turned to his friend as she sang that if he could tone down with the helping. 

There was a pause before Bandit smiled. “Nope.” He said before going to help others again. Then as Bandit kept singing things got more chaotic with helping out. He helped clean a store, which he over did causing a small dust devil to form and wreck the shop. Bandit then helped Farmer Miller with a broken wheel from his wagon and fixed it up.

Miss. Undertaker caught up to Bandit, but he was already done fixing the cart. Miss. Undertaker realized she was holding the rope and was dragged through the cactus field. Miss. Undertaker yelled in pain as thorns from the cactus. 

Bandit was finished singing holding a note till the town cut the bandit off. “BANDIT!” Showdown Valley yelled. Bandit turned to see everyone mad at him and glaring. However, their glares went down as Miss. Undertaker lipped back into town covered in cactus thorns. 

“Bandit, please calm down with the helping! I think you’ve done enough doing good today.” Miss. Undertaker scolded. 

“B-But I thought you and Penny wanted me to do good?” Bandit asked. A few of the townsfolk’s glares turned to face the undertaker and the general store owner, making the later chuckle nervously. 

Penny sighed and walked up to Bandit. “Bandit, that’s not what Lori and I meant.” She stated. “We meant you stopping crime, not helping the town.” She explained.

Bandit’s eyes widen. “Oh okay.” He replied. “I thought I was doing great helping everyone.” Someone in the crowd coughed making Bandit seeing how messed up everyone was due to Bandit’s “help.” “Oh…” Bandit chuckled nervously rubbing the back of his head. “I think I may have gotten a little to far with helping.”

“Ya THINK!” Everyone yelled. Bandit yelped and ran off to his hiding place. Everyone sighed and went back inside their homes or business leaving Penny and Miss. Undertaker outside feeling guilty that they were the trigger to causing all this mess. 

Doc Carver, who was charred from the Sparkblaster walked on over glaring at the girls. “I hope you two learned your lesson.” 

“We know. It was a bad idea.” Penny and Miss. Undertaker said at the same time. 

Doc Carver nodded and walked back to his office, or what was left of it anyways.

Penny sighed facing Miss. Undertaker. “This is all my fault.” 

Miss. Undertaker sighed before pulling out a thorn from her hand. “Its not. Don’t feel bad we didn’t know Bandit would take it this far.” Penny glanced at Miss. Undertaker with a small glare. “Alright, maybe we kind have guessed Bandit would do something nuttier than a mouse at a cheese store, but can you blame him?” 

Penny knew Miss. Undertaker was right. “Your right.” She sighed. “We should check on Bandit to see if he’s alright.” 

Miss. Undertaker nodded. “ We should, but first let’s clean up.” Penny looked at herself covered in dust and giggled agreeing with Miss. Undertaker. 

Once they were clean they went to look for Bandit and saw he was packing stuff on a horse. “Bandit. Where are you going?” Penny asked. 

Bandit sighed. “Figured leaving town for a bit. Go on an adventure and explore. Just until the town forgets everything I did today.” He explained. Bandit didn’t look sad or upset about today and was his usual chipper happy self. 

“Maybe we were in a little bit over our heads, about letting you do good. You do less damage to the town bein’ a bandit then a good guy.” Miss. Undertaker explained. 

Penny giggled. “Agreed. Plus you have done some good as a bandit.” She added on.

Bandit smiled. “Really!” His eyes widen. The girls nodded in agreement. Bandit smiled and hugged the two girls tight in happiness. “Well I know what I’m going to get you gal’s when I get back.” Bandit let go of the hug and hopped on the horse. “Well I’m off. See ya’ll when I get back!”

“Bye Bandit!! See ya soon!” Penny yelled waving goodbye. The girls saw Bandit leave Showdown Valley towards the sunset. The girls smiled and sighed seeing they loved their mischievous, no good bandit than a good one. 

“When did Bandit get a horse?” Penny asked realizing something. 

“And where did Bandit get all that cash?” Miss. Undertaker added. 

“My money!” Banker yelled in the distance. 

“Where’s my horse?” Famer Miller asked. Miss. Undertaker and Penny looked at each other before laughing at Bandit’s old antics.

**Author's Note:**

> I got an announcement for you all. 
> 
> I'm going to take an hiatus from Bandit and Bendy stories for a while. I rather not get into too much detail, but in summery I had stuff going on in my personal life and soon some drama over at Kindly Beast happened at that same time. I decided after I got this fanfic done to take a break on Bendy and Bandit for a while. When the Hiatus is over I'll be creating some more Bendy and Bandit content!! Don't you worry!
> 
> Also as you saw there was a musical number on this fanfic, but I couldn't think of any lyrics or anything. Sorry.


End file.
